


Creed of Alphas

by StoryFabricator



Series: Assassins Creed in a A/O/B world [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kink Meme, M/M, kinda-was working on this myself before I saw the kink memes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryFabricator/pseuds/StoryFabricator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What can I put here without giving anything away? </p><p>An AU of Assassins Creed in the O/A/B light~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creed of Alphas

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Due to the time period there is not much the people know about Alphas & Omegas. Nor have they yet to discover Betas. So please keep this in mind.

Even at a young age Altair had disregarded the Omegas around the Creed. He was a powerful, fearless Alpha with no interest in any weak Omega. He always gave a look of disgust whenever he saw how an Alpha in the Creed would get horny and begin to drool at the smallest scent of an Omega in heat, something that was forced to be controlled at an early age so such recklessness would not be committed while on mission. 

Altair always felt ten times better than his brothers at this than at anything else. Yes, he topped rank with everything they trained in, but then being able to handle an Omega in heat was by far his best.

He always was able to last hours at a time where other novices would only make one half of it. 

But in time he knew they too would get better at it, and by then he wouldn't even have to have the test. There was only one other Alpha that could last as long as he could, and that was Kadar, Altair's 'friend' Malik's younger brother. 

That was the only time he ever even thought of the weaker humans. But he supposed God had his means for them. After all, not all women liked the thought or could even bare kids-so having a weaker male able to carry he supposed was a good thing.

In such a short time he was placed as high ranking Alpha, and became Masters favorite. 

At age 24 Altair was given a very important mission....Solomon's Temple. 

 

\----

With his rank taken Altair was working hard to redeem himself. He had already done away with Tamir and Garnier. 

He was now in Jerusalem on his way to make way with Talal. The 3rd Alpha on his hit list. 

It was told he was enslaving follow Alphas and Omegas alike-keeping them close while in heat to drive them mad so they could not fight back. 

Altair looked forward to this kill the most. He could forgive the slavery of Omegas; he could not forgive it for Alphas. 

However, Altair found himself looking forward more to entering the Bureau, than the actual assassination. 

Which was odd for him.

He didn't know what was suddenly so wrong with him. Maybe he was getting sick? He hated that thought, he hadn't been sick since he was a young novice. He pushed that thought away with bitter irony. 

However, he never recalled feeling quite like this. 

His skin itched all over, he started to pant ever so faintly, and he was hot-so hot he was surprised he wasn't sweating yet.  
At least not profoundly that is. 

He was hot within his hooded robes, and he felt his weapons, (as little as he had for the moment) were weighing him down. 

He must have caught something on that last mission, he would rest at the Bureau until it passed he decided.  
Upon entering the Bureau it took everything Altair had not to collapse at the door.  
"Safety and Peace Brother." He said in a winded voice.

Altair tried to see the Bureau leader. He blinked seeing Mailk, and seeing him with one arm...But he didn't have the head to focus on that now. Something was wrong with him.

Mailk's eyes widened almost immediately. "You stupid Novice! Do you always roam around the city with a heated Omega scent! Have you learned nothing in the brotherhood to tame your Alpha desire to mate with one!" Malik snapped.  
Altair didn't seem to be paying attention, he was fighting his way out of his clothes panting and sweating. Suddenly, like a ton of bricks it hit Mailk. 

"There is no way on God's given earth you are....." he stopped himself as if to breathe the word would put them all in danger. 

"Shit!" Mailk ran to the door and shut it fast locking it, he quickly grabbed Altair by his opened robes and dragged him to the back room behind the counter. 

"You fool! All this time...." Malik shook his head, partly in disbelief, partly in trying to shake off the scent Altair was giving off.  
"How does an Omega get past the brotherhood as an Alpha all these years? And even gained the master's favorite!" 

Altair groaned. "I am not an Omega....I am just ill."  
Malik watched the man before him trying hard to catch his breath as sweat rolled off him. He had taken off his hood and boots, but still was fairly dressed, his robes spread open trying to get air. 

A sudden thought then hit Malik. It was an Omega who had caused him to lose his arm! And his brother! AN OMEGA of all things!

Anger burned inside. But looking at Altair now, and being so close to his distressed scent, Malik couldn't do anything but take pity on him. Even if a little.  
Altair moaned in agony.

"Stupid Novices, don't tell me you didn't know you were an Omega." 

Altair shook his head in strong denial. "I'm not an Omega!" he whined louder. A sudden sob escaped him. "I can't be!... I can't.... Omega's aren't allowed in the creed." his sobbing and moaning grew worse as he spoke, as if realizing it was true but trying to keep the lie.  
How could this happen? His name itself meant 'ALPHA!' how could he not be one? 

"I can't...." Altair was braking down right before Mailk's eyes. 

Mailk was now at a crossroads with what to do. He could report Altair's condition to the Master and have him sent back to Masyaf to be put with the other Omega's over all ending his assassin life and enter a life of breeding.  
Or he could hide him until the heat passed, and go on as if he knew nothing about Altair being anything other than an Alpha. 

Or.......or he could mate with him right here making him his own~

Mailk shook his head, the Omega scent was getting to him, he hated Altair too much to bond with him! What was he even just thinking?!

Definitely the heat getting to him. Even if trained well to withstand the sweet scent, even he was not immune to it forever.

He vaguely remembered his brother being immune to the sweet smell of an Omega in heat much like Altair-he half wondered now if maybe his brother would have been an Omega in late ageing.  
Guess he would never know now.  
Altair began struggling to get up, in a panic Mailk tried to keep him down not wanting him to hurt himself.  
"I'm NOT an Omega!!! I'm an Alpha!" Altair cried. He pulled out of Mailk's one armed grip fighting to get out from the back room and back up front. Mailk's touch was setting him on fire and he knew he had to get away from it. His 'smell' alone was driving him nuts.  
Within his struggle to get free of Malik's Alpha scent Altair tripped over himself hitting the floor; Malik was right there in a second helping him up and back onto the soft cot he had placed him.  
Again Malik's touch set him aflame.  
"What are you thinking! You're in no condition to leave this place, what of the other Novices?!" Malik snapped. But it was clear Altair heard little to none of his words. 

Altair arched whimpering. His scent growing all that much more making Malik unconsciously lick his lips. 

After an internal battle, Malik watched unfolding within Altair, he heard, "Please...." Malik looked into Altair's face. It was hard to believe that weak sound came from him.  
"Please Malik.....Make it stop...."

Despite his training, nothing could have made him ready for the likes of an Altair in heat. 

He felt himself moving before he could stop himself. 

Altair reached up for him, grabbing fist fulls of his hair and pulling him down hard into a painful desperate kiss.  
Malik let out a growl in the back of his throat; Altair smelt so good it was sinful.  
He bit into Altair's neck, making the other throw his head back with a cry of bliss. 

Altair began bucking under Malik making him lose even more of his mind. He quickly began to strip the rest of Altair's clothes off, his boxers soaked from his heat.  
Malik briefly remembered this was Altair's very first heat, something he should have had at age 16 but yet was having well into his 20's. But it was getting too hard to think as he kissed and sucked and licked every inch of Altair he could. 

"Please...." Altair begged again bucking harder. 

Suddenly something in Mailk snapped. He couldn't do this~ as much as he wanted to, he couldn't; bonding with Altair now would mean taking everything away from him, and though Mailk should want that, bless God for it even, he found he couldn't. 

Yes Altair may have taken everything from him....but this Altair was changing~ and his hate for the man did not run as deep as he thought. He couldn't let Altair go down this way.

He would keep him hidden. 

Pulling away Altair let out a sob, but Mailk quickly hushed him. "I know what you crave Altair, but I shall not grant it, because I know it's not what you really want-and you will not only hate me, but yourself as well if we bonded. I can't bring myself to do that to you." 

Altair rolled his head to the side with a whine, but did not argue, because he knew Mailk spoke truth. 

"I'd rather be bonded to you, then to another." Altair said almost sadly. "What other fate do I have once word gets out?"  
"Word will not get out." Malik promised, he did not know if he could keep it, but he would do everything in his power to try.  
Altair looked at him confused. "What?"  
"I will keep you hidden until this passes, I can afford to lock up for a few days."

Altair's eyes got wide at that. "Days?"

Malik sighed. "It's true you know nothing of Omegas..." he eyed Altair, still panting and needy. He wasn't sure himself if he would last days without bonding with the other man regardless. 

"When an Omega typically goes into heat, it is known to last 2 to 3 days... But in your case, it could be longer seeing as you have matured late."  
Altair groaned and arched up wanting, NEEDING something to soothe his burning soul. "Please brother, I cannot last that long...death would surely be better."  
Malik frowned. "I will find something to help you last."  
Altair seemed to accept that answer, he nodded slightly still panting heavily and laid his head back. "What of my missions?"

Malik lifted the curtain that separated the front counter from the back room and looked back at the other. "Talal will be back in the city in a week's time, you can take your chance at him then. For now, rest, I will bring you water." and with that left the room.  
Malik placed his head on the counter, Altair's scent was getting to him, he only hoped he too could make it out of this unbounded as well. 

But that was the least of his worries, keeping an Omega in heat a secret was going to be most challenging, after all, the Bureau could not be closed for just one assassin. 

Altair's status would be relived sooner or later, Mailk just hoped to Alha it was Later.

**Author's Note:**

> notes for future. I plan on covering all the AC games. (1 through Unity + Rouge) 
> 
>  
> 
> Have patience~


End file.
